thehaberdashfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Fitzgerald
Name and Rank: Isaac Fitzgerald Alias: The Hex Hunter Occupation: Occult researcher/Vampire and monster hunter Status: Missing Incarcerated in Bethlem Royal Hospital Unknown Isaac Fitzgerald was born to an upper class family in Windsor. Having demonstrated an aptitude in his studies of history, science, alchemy and an interest in philosophy and occult, his parents elected to send him to Edinburgh's University, wherein he graduated in History and Applied Alchemy. Extra curricula activities included archery, fencing, powder firearms and as he often joked "Wine and headaches". He continued his studies, whilst apprenticing under Rev. Archer, allowing him to focus more specifically on occult lore and practise. It was during this time that with Rev. Archer and a small group of volunteers, Fitzgerald allegedly experienced his first active poltergeist, just outside of the city. Rev. Archer allowed Fitzgerald to handle the banishment, giving him his first experience of true Hunterdom. Fitzgerald remained with Rev. Archer for several years, before setting out across country to work as a freelance Hunter and consultant on occult matters. Despite continued dispute regarding the Undead and paranormal world, Fitzgerald reached a level of popularity, then fame for his charismatic and easy going nature. After enjoying a celebrated career in the Kingdom for his insight on occult and metaphysical research, and success in Hunterdom, Fitzgerald began travelling further afield and exploring the world. Disappearance During the height of his career, Fitzgerald seemed to disappear entirely. Attempts to contact him through normal networks and friends failed. Eventually, it was assumed he had been lost to an adventure or a more sinister fate. Rumour persisted that he had gone into seclusion since the passing of his mentor, Rev. Archer. Until recently the vanishing of Isaac Fitgerald remained an often discussed topic in taverns and dinner tables alike - until last winter, when to the surprise of many he was discovered in London; an inmate of Bethlem Royal Hospital. Records show Fitzgerald had been found, wandering in a disorientated state around the streets, causing alarm in the public. On his arrest he was determined to be "Highly disturbed and non-coherant" and was sent to Bedlam for study. It was not until some time later when a visiting journalist covering the research of Dr. Henry Seward recognised the bedragled former Hunter. It is unknown what has caused the sudden and sharp decline in Fitzgerald's mental state, exhibiting acute paranoia and an erratic nature. With support, Fitzgerald has been able to make "some" positive progress, and with his former status as a celebrity, has been nominated for appearance in Project: Bedlam with intent to allow him to return to his work as a focus, and to become more accustomed again to socialising. ''".....though Fitzgerald remains fixated on a fear and hatred of the occult beings he mentions, this is to be expected as part of his former career. His implied belief he may be becoming one of them likely stems from a fear of failing his family or loved ones - perhaps a result of pressure or stress in the wake of the passing of his former mentor and friend...He does not exhibit a liklihood to pose a threat to the public (so long as he does not percieve them to be of an occult or threatening nature), and his research is refreshingly straight forwards compared to some..." '' Dr. Seward on review for Project: Bedlam. Isaac 1.jpg Isaac 2.jpg